el cambio de mi vida del mundo a Equestria
by antinobsjuntoapegasister
Summary: Kevin un hombre normal que derepente su vida cambió cuando un terremoto atacó su ciudad y fue a esquestria donde vivirá muchas aventuras y descubriendo su nuevo poder
1. el comienzo de mi nueva vida

**hola soy nuevo aqui espero les guste mi fanfic a ya vamos**

capítulo 1 el comienzo de mi nueva vida

hola me llamo kevin mi vida fue siempre como la de otros:me despierto desayuno me baño me cambio y voy al trabajo de transportador de objetos ago bien mi trabajo un dia sin previo aviso un terremoto y uno bien fuerte casi comos los 9.6 grados crei que iba a morir agarre mi coche y me fui de ahi la ciudad era un causo las personas corian habia choques y se oihan sirenas de ambulancia policia y de bomberos haora la cuidad se cai a pedazos los edificios cain por cierto vivo en chile no se si se den una idea me fui fuera de la ciudad ya que ahi me iba a caer algo en la cabeza

desde afuera se oian ritos apenas salia llame a mis familiares me dijieron que estaban bien les dije que e salienran de ahi los esperaré fuera de la ciudad me hicieron caso y nos matuvimos en contacto ellos llgaron y nos fuimos alparecer ya la ciudad no quedaba nada asi que penzamos que iba a ver un tsunami y nos fuimos al momento nos fuimos a la ciudad mas cercana ahi el terremoto apenas llegaba nos fuimos a una tienda aprovechando que las personas empezaban a correr agarramos lo que pudimos y nos fuimos la ciudad las cosas eran iguales y veian edificios callendo por todos lados no se ni como salimos mi familia esta conformado por mi hija que se llama fernanda mi hijo abelardo que ya sabia conducir mi esposa me dejo hace tiempo pero ya que nadie me quiere exeto mis hijos nos fuimos de ahi luego vimos algo que nos extraño un portal nos absorvio y nos quedamos inconscientes

 **fin del cap**


	2. conociendo las mane six

**hola espero que les guste con permiso de pegasister rapsodia de usar dus personajes asi alla vamos**

capítulo 2:conociendo las mane six

kevin:que paso solo alcanze a ver un portal

fernanda:pero que hacíendo aqui este sera nuestro nuevo hagar

abelardo:estas perdiendo el controllll dijo con un poco de risa

Fernanda:no estoy perdiendo el control dijo empezando a correr como loca :v

kevin:calmate fernanda dijo como corria por todos lados

abelardo:aaaaaaaaa dijo cuando se callo junto a fernanada

kevin:hay que buscar refu...

Fernanda:no me jodas aaaaa dijo un poco muy asustada

magic star:aaaaa que son esas criaturas mama

Fluttershy:hijaaaaa dijo corriendo hacia nosotros

kevin:(esto ya se salio de control)dijo pensando

magic star:mama que son esas criaturas

Fluttershy:momento que son ustedes dijo curiosa

Kevin:le decimos que somos dijo preguntándoles a sus jijos

Abelardo:ok disles dijo iendo al grano

Fernanda:no le DIGAN

kevin:la decicion esta decidida

kevin:somos humanos

Fluttershy:no los conozco quienes son?

kevin:ya me llamo kevin

abelardo: Abelardo

Fernanda:yo Fernanda

Fluttershy:yo Fluttershy dijo al último bajo pero lo escucharo

magic star: yo magic star

 **fin del cap**


	3. descubro mis nuevos poderes

**hola bueno aquí estoy** **vamos alla**

capítulo 3 descubro mis nuevos poderes

kevin:estamos perdidos donde estamos

flutershy:en Equestria

Fernanda:queeeee

abelardo:yo pense que estabamos en un bosque pero veo que no... dijo muy confundido

magic star:cuidadoooooo

flutershy:corrannnn

fernanda:aaaa dijo cuando vio una manticora iendo hacia ella le logro pegar pengandose contra un arbol cayendo inconsiente

kevin: Fernandaaaaa dijo muy asustado

abelardo:mierda dijo cuando le isienron lo mismo pero no cayo incosiente luego la manticora se abalanzo y le empezó a atacar con sus garras

kevin:deja mi hijooooo dijo furioso derepente aparecio una espada roja y le ataco cortandolo a la mitad

kevin:ufff dijo viendo el desastre que habia hecho

magic star:wow como lo isistes

kevin:no lose dijo viendo como la espada desaparecia

flutershy:lo matastes

kevin:si y lo siento por causar esto vamos a curar a mis hijos dijo viendo a abelardo y fernanda inconscientes

magic star: eh visto peores dijo recordando a sus hermanos y sus mentiras

Fluttershy:tengo una cabaña cerca vamos alla

kevin:ok dijo cargando sus hijos

 **fin del cap**

 **si quieren aparecer solo dejarme su avatar de pony y yo lo pongo en la serie asi que bye**


	4. conociendo a las mane six parte dos

**antinoobs:vale voy a ver si puedo continuar el fanfi**

 **edgar** **:se callo la señal**

 **antinoobs:fuck**

 **edgar:mañana lo continuas**

 **antinoobs:ok ;_;**

 **antinoobs:lo se antes de que me maten (ya vali madres alb)voy a continuar el fanfic hoy van hacer tres capitulos asi yey :v**

capítulo 4 conociendo las mane six parte dos

magic star:como llegaron ?

kevin:no lo se abrió un portal que nos absorbio

Fluttershy:sabes que paso antes de que te absorbiera

Kevin:uvo un terremoto toda mi ciudad era un caos la personas corrian veia personas llorando dijo serio

magic star recordo lo de su hermana (vean el canal de pegasister rapsionada para saber la pelea de su hermana la serie se llama dias de oscuridad y luz)al instante se puso a llorar

flutershy:es en serio lo recordo dijo sería

kevin:que recordo pregunto dudoso

Magic star:mi... her...mana dijo triste

kevin:que paso con tu hermana

antes de que hablara llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy y encontraron a las amigas de Fluttershy

 **fin del cap**


	5. comiezan las grietas D:

**bueno bueno aqui estoy otra vez aaa pero lo de las grietas es basado en fornite:battle royale buscar por Google** **o YouTube bueno empezemos**

capitulo 5:comienzan las grietas

twilight: hola dijo un poco confundida

rainbow dash:quienes son pregunto curiosa

Fluttershy:son humanos dijo nerviosa

antes de que terminaran de hablar se oyo un estruendo derepente en todos lados aparecieron portales en formas de grietas empezaron a caer cosas del cielo como ponys que erean clones de mane six y humanos luego de eso empezaron a salir grietas que se llevaban objetos y otras cosas

 **fin del cap**


	6. conociendo a los recien llegados

**antes de que me mates caja misteriosa (no se por que tñe llamas asi)primera cosa no debes juzgar soy principiante obvio que tengo que mejorar en vez que hagas muy creido que chistoso.**

 **saliendo del tema de caja misteriosa el primer fanfic que va hacer mostrado mi pequeño humano (voy a poner varios fanfics como un croosover van hacer alrededor de diez)son muchos pero poco a poco asi que sigamos con el episodio número 6**

capitulo 6:conociendo a los recien llegados

twiligth:una pregunta que rayos pasa!!!!?dijo asustada

fernanda:que que paso? dijo desorientada

depormientras en el universo de mi pequeño humano

cadence:lion como estas

lion:bien

aparece su papa agitado

shiming armor:!hay que irnos ya!

lion:¿por que papa? dijo preocupado

shiming armor:!hay una extraña gieta que se lleva todo¡dijo asustado

cadence:¿como es posible?

lion:!mamaaaa¡ dijo asustado

cadence:!hijo¡

shiming armor:cadencee

cadence:aaaa

en nuestro universo

kevin:a la cabaña dijo coriendo

twiligth:todos estan bien

todos:si

depormientras con cadence

cadence:¿donde estamos? dijo dudosa

lion:no se

shiming armor:miren

veian como decia ponivile mientras veían grietas y ponis corrienda

cadence:vamos dijo mientras corrian a poniville

fin del cap


	7. el pasado de magic star

**solo digo que intetare hacer los capítulos mas largos**

???:hOLAA esPER0 Que que eLlos quE soBReviVAN hahaha LoS vere PRoNto hahahahahaha

magic star: corran mientras veian como la grieta rompia el techo

kevin:al bosque dijo mientras entraba al bosque

mientras corrian twiligth dijo

twiligth:si seguimos llegaremos a canterlot

todos:ok

magic star:tierras de sol vamos a !tierras del sol¡

rainwon dash:estas segura dijo mientras volaba

Fluttershy:emm no crees que te atacarian

kevin:si no hay de otra

todos:ok

llegaron a tierras del sol despues de 1 dia

despues

magic star:al fin llegamos

???:el monstruo

 **fin del cap**

 **el siguiente van a sabar maas de magic y cadence**


	8. adios

**hola que tal chicos continuemos** **el pasado de magic parte 2**

???:monstruo

kevin:que vio un monton de ponis asustados otros enojados y nerviosos

magic star:alparecer todavia no me perdonan dijo un poco triste

kevin:¿de que? dijo confuso

flutershy:ella es un demonio de sombra

fernanda:u..n demonio...

Abelardo:emm de sombra? eso que se significa

magic star:es una de las razas de demonio mas poderosas del infierno

kevin:ok eso eso es extraño

magic star:lo si no me controle mis hermanos dijeron mentiras dijo triste

derepente un pony intento golpear a megic star me puse en medio y me golpeo cai al suelo las chicas estaban en silencio al ver lo que pasaba

kevin:que te pasa dijo molesto

???:no ves lo que defendistes defendistes a un monstruo dijo molesto

kevin:emmmm ¿que? si fuera un monstruo ya nos hubiera atacado

???:no ves lo que defiend...que pasa porque tiembla

 **se acabo la verdad ya no voy a subir nada dentro de mucho beo que soy muy malo en las historias asi los vere algun dia...**


	9. aclarando dudas

**ok lo se dije que no iba pero queria aclarar algunas dudas ya que no se esten confundidos a los que leyeron el capítulo anterior pero bueno continuemos** **1:volvere? si la verdad dine que no volveeia lo pense varias veces y pense que si volveria** **2:are historias mas largas?si pero mas tardadas** **3:algun medio que ver algo mas de ti? si** **tengo un canal de Youtube se llama antinoobs gamer brony veanlo para ver mi voz** **esas son todas bueno las veo jajasta la vacaciones donde subire el primer dia fic asi que** **bye**


End file.
